Dragon Child
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: It's based off a picture of mine. In a rather normal world the teenage son of one of the most aggressive businessman's gets a new pet... ZukoxOC, other pairings too though including MaixZuko at least implied
1. The First Meeting

Drip. Drip. Crackling thunder. A flash of lightning illuminated the city in place of the full moon; cars rushed down the streets, splashing empty sidewalks under fluttering streetlights. Among hundreds of similar buildings stood one of them, looking like all the others but somehow different; people came in in small groups, always led by one person who looked more than just a normal person. They all got together in one place, a large elegant decorated room where there were many chairs facing a stage with a podium, an auction room of all things; people sat down, waiting, watching.  
An old man came in, a bit on the short side and rather fat though he was smiling gently; among this creepy group he definitely was the odd one. He looked around, listening to gossip, hearing bits and one that peaked his interest. The rumor of a rare creature, one that no one had seen in centuries. He smiled a bit more.  
Suddenly the door to the back door opened and a man walked in; he wore Chinese style garbs, beady black eyes looking out at each person behind glasses before a strange and cruel smile crossed his face. He spoke, "hello everyone and welcome to tonights auction. First up we will start with our newest catch, and a rare one at that. She was found in a remote island called Seyrun Island; I warn you, though she might be tied up this...child is still very dangerous."  
He motioned to someone in the backroom and the door opened again to have two people walk in this time. One was a man, tall and menacing, holding a chain on his hand connected to the second person.  
The second one was female and smaller than the man, only 17 or 18 years old it seemed; she had long black hair that cascaded down her back and wore bandages over one eye. She had on only a white t-shirt, so big on her that it went to her knees, slipping off her shoulder on one side; her hands were tied behind her back and her feet shackled together, a collar around her neck. All in all a normal looking slave girl except a few things; she had wings and a tail. Two silver attenna-like appendages flowed off her head, two pointed ears sticking out of her hair; her wings were leathery and red in color, like a bat's in form with a sharp claw on the top. Her tail was black though with what looked like a flame at the end, curled around her leg.  
She was looking down as the auctioneer had her brought over; he then lifted her head forcefully, the fat man in the back smiling in glee, "a genuine dragonkin..."  
"as you can clearly she's a young but beautiful specimen; notice her flawless skin, her small frame and majestic wings," the auctioneer said pulling out one of her wings to full-length, "her wing span is about five feet 7 inches though you can easily correct that by cutting off her wings; it won't kill her of course. You can use her as a pet or servant or anything you wish really, she's a perfect choice; now let's see, how about we start the bidding at a hundred thousand?"  
The fat man in the back whistled, a very steep price but he smirked as it rose quickly; two hundred, three hundred, five, eight...  
"Two million." the rest of the bidders stopped, staring at the old man; he just smiled, looking at the dragon girl who only looked down as the auctioneer declared the fat man the winner. He walked up, his steps calm and steady; he approached her and reached out to her.  
"Careful," warned the auctioneer, "she's a very powerful one. Let our men take her to your car."  
"No, no I can handle her," the man answered with a smile; he put a hand on her head gently then took her by the shoulder, taking the chain from the tall man and walking out with the girl. The others still watched in shock then saw the familiar emblem on his clothes that meant he was of a familiar and dangerous family; the Hinote.

Iroh Hinote sat back in the car, sighing before starting laugh happily, "aw I am sure to get in trouble for using up so much money but i'm sure my nephew will enjoy you as a new pet. He's a bit rough sometimes but I assure you he's a good boy; his mother died though and his father...well I'm sure you'll find out from my nephew later about that."  
The girl just sat across from him, staring down wordlessly. Iroh frowned and worried she was broken already or something, "it's horrible though, such a beautiful creature as a dragon treated like this."  
He sighed and stared out the window as their car moved. It was quiet and awkward but Iroh didn't mind; he spoke some more.  
"My name is Iroh by the way; I bought you for my nephew as i've been saying. He's been feeling a bit grumpy lately, I guess just teenage angst but I thought a friend would help him through it all. I didn't expect to find a dragonkin though, you're such a rare creature; we see inumimi and nekos all the time, but dragons are never seen and rarely captured. You really are a beautiful specimen though, your attennas are so long so such a young child, though I guess you're not a child are you? You look my nephew's age. Oh look, it's the house." he stopped talking as the car pulled into a large house on a hill, a large red building, a palace really. It stopped and the door was opened, Iroh getting out with a smile and much thanks; the dragon girl stepped out next, still not looking up. Iroh figured she didn't feel safe enough to yet and understood completely; he took her shoulder again, unable to take her hand with them tied up, and brought her inside. He quickly untied her then and unshackled her feet, "don't want my nephew to see you like this. Come on, his room is upstairs."  
The girl quietly rubbed her wrists and followed him up a flight of winding stairs; the house was quiet, still as a grave. There seemed to be no one else in the whole place until Iroh opened the door to one of many rooms upstairs.  
It was a large room, furnished with the needed furniture and a few bookshelves, not much more; a pair of twin broad swords hung above the dresser, crossed, and a strange blue mask hung with them. The bed was four-poster with a thin curtain around it, barely hiding the figure inside, a boy; iroh pulled back the curtain to reveal him.  
The boy had messy shaggy black hair and amber eyes with a scar covering a portion of his face; he wore a scowl and a shirt with pants, one leg pulled up as he seemed to be reading a bit. For a moment he ignored them before speaking, "what is it, Uncle?"  
"I brought you something to cheer you up," Iroh said smiling.  
The boy looked up at him, dubious of the old mans words then looked at the girl; he said nothing for a while and she said nothing. There was silence then he spoke, "look at me."  
Iroh watched as the dragon looked at the boy, her one visible storm blue eye showing something lively inside.  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
"Nephew," iroh said, frowning, "I don't think-"

"Hitori," the dragon spoke in a tomboy-like but lyrical voice, "My name is Hitori."


	2. An Argument and Slumber

Iroh looked at Hitori, surprised; she hadn't spoken a word since he bought her, even as he'd been talking to her and tried to get her to talk. And here she was, answering the boy immediately despite his gruff commands. Iroh didn't understand.  
The boy nodded, "Hitori. Interesting. And where did my Uncle get you from?"  
"The auction house," hitori said simply.  
He gave Iroh a look that roughly translated to "what were you doing there?" Iroh just innocently grinned, "how about I leave you two alone? I really should go. Bye Zuko, my dear nephew."  
He went to the door and quickly left, not wanting to be questioned by his young nephew why he, who hated place like the auction house, would go there even if for the boy.  
Zuko watched Iroh leave, rather irritated; he hated dealing with people, it wasn't his strong point. Even with his family or his girlfriend he found it hard to deal with others; he sighed angrily then was startled as he felt a hand lightly touching his scar. He jumped, falling back as he stared at the dragon girl in a mixture of surprise and anger then it turned to pure rage and he glared at her, "do not touch me."  
She looked back at him, seeming unafraid of his reaction then nodded in understanding though she pouted, "Alright, I apologize."  
Zuko shook his head again then looked at her again, looking her over; he spoke out loud though, "you don't really look like you would be of use as a servant, you're rather small to do manual labor and I doubt you could pass for a bodyguard either."  
"The auction man told me I'm supposed to be a pet," Hitori said staring at him, "but I'm stronger than I look I assure you. I can carry things three times my size easily and I can create flames easily if you wish. You're allowed to do whatever you want with me."  
"And if I don't want you at all?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her, still scowling.  
She seemed unconcerned by that, "you can always kill me."  
That angered Zuko and he glared at her angrily, it evident in his voice, "you say that so casually."  
She shrugged, "my kind has gone through this before; I doubt you'd release me anyway and by killing me you can sell my wings, fangs and other parts for money."  
Zuko growled then got up, grabbing Hitori by the arm harshly, making her wince; he still glared, "I hate people like you who just give up; what is wrong with you?"  
Hitori whimpered and tried to pull away but the boy was stronger than her. She finally gave in and looked away, her antennas flicking slightly, "you try being dragged away from your family and getting sold sometime."  
For a moment he just held her by her wrist tightly then threw her from him harshly, turning away, "get away from me; I don't want you around me."  
He returned to his bed, picking up his book; Hitori watched him for a moment then left the room, closing the door behind her as she walked out. She listened for a while but he didn't seem to do anything; she whimpered quietly and sat down. She wasn't sure why but she felt bad for what just happened, angering him like that. But it was true, she had no reason to think otherwise than that he'd just kill her if he didn't need her; that's what she'd heard had happened to other dragonkin and been told would happen to her.  
Closing her eyes Hitori's wings folded in a bit before she started to do something no one knew dragonkin did; she sang.

Inside the room zuko read his book silently yet somehow frustrated still; he had never heard such stupidity as the dragon girl had spoken. Kill her? Why would he do that? Sure dragon parts were a hot object on the black market but he wouldn't just kill someone for something like that. It was an insult to his character!  
Growling to himself he found reading hard, his mind still on that; the dragon girl was almost as bad as Mai, he thought to himself as he was about to throw the book and grab one of his swords to practice when he heard something. It was soft and sweet, angelic really; it pulled at his heart for some reason and his eyes closed, causing illusions of flying dragons and a smiling familiar woman to pass by his eyes. His hand dropped the book onto the bed beside him and slowly he felt his anger dissipate; for once he felt at peace and he fell asleep like such. Outside his door Hitori kept singing, filling the empty silence of the house, this house with only quiet.


End file.
